Jon's dream
by LadyKnight0207
Summary: Don't read it. I'm hopeless! But short summary: - Jon has a dream. This is what could happen when someone talk in sleep. Please R/R A/N: New name
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't owe any of it only the plot…

* * *

Somewhere in "The immortals"

Thayet and Jon lay in bed and slept. When Jon suddenly murmured "Come back Alanna…" Thayet turned and looked at him. _What was _that _about? Has he still feeling for Alanna? _She decided to wake him. "Wake up Jon!" She shook him gently. He woke. "Thayet? What is it?"

She looked at him for a moment. "Jon do you love me?"

He looked at her. "Of course, my dear."

"Do you love Alanna?"

He suddenly sat up. "What? Why do you ask me about that?" She just looked at him. "Alanna and I have been best friends since we ended it, so close friends that many would think we loved each others, but no, we're just friends." He stopped a moment. "Why do you ask?"

She sighed happily. "You murmured 'Come back Alanna' in sleep…" She smiled. "I know what you two have had. And I think I have right to be nervous."

Jon looked at her a moment before answering _Good job Jon. Really good. _He thought sarcastic. "I just had a dream I have a few times before. Were Alanna goes out into battle, and get killed. I think I just knew the dream in sleep this time."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just don't want her to get killed. You know that. She's my best friend, and my champion." He smiled sad. "I think it was 3rd or 4th time I dreamed that dream. It's the same every time, until the end where she get killed, it's a new way every time."

"How was it last time?" She snuggled a little closer to him.

"She was tortured to death."

"I'm sorry…"

"1st time was she beheaded."

"2nd time?"

"Killed in a duel" He embraced her. "You woke me when she was on the way to the battle. Now let's sleep." They slept. When they woke Thayet went over to George and Alanna's rooms. She knocked on the door, George opened.

"Thayet – wha' brings you here so early?" He opened the door a little more.

"Hello George. Is Alanna here? I want to talk to her." He let her come in and closed the door after her and gestured to her to sit.

"No. She came yesterday after talked with Jon 'n said she would leave. Had they a fight? She was nearly furious when she came."

Thayet gulped. "No I don't think they had a fight, but when did she leave? It's early."

He shrugged. "She left before sunrise. I think she wanted to be as long from the palace as she could before ye, ye and Jon, knew she was gone."

She smiled sadly. "Well, OK."

"Why did ye want to talk to her? Ye know she would normally be out at the practice courts about know… No she would more normally be in a bath. If she didn't take the long morning practice…"

"…"

"Is it that important?"

"Yes… No… I don't know…"

"Well… Why don't ye ask Daine about it?"

"She's busy. You know that George"

"OK. What's it 'bout then?"

"Actually it's maybe more because of Jon I'm here…"

"I see you came first Thayet" Jon came into the room. "Morning George. Is Alanna here?"

"No Jon. But did ye two have a fight yesterday. She was nearly furious when she came to our rooms?"

"She didn't tell you?" Jon sighed a sigh of relief.

"No was there anything to tell? And why should the two of ye come the same mornin' and ask for 'Lanna?"

Thayet looked at Jon. "Come on. It can't be worse to tell George than to me." She smiled.

"No, or yes we had a little fight. When did she leave?"

"Before sunrise. Why?"

"Well I had a dream I have had two times before were Alanna left to battle and got killed." He stopped a moment before continue. "I said 'come back Alanna', Thayet woke and waked me. Therefore does Thayet know about it. And I wanted to talk to her."

"Ye say, ye had a little fight. Was it because of these dreams?" George looked worried. "What did ye say? I must go out after her."

"No it should be me. I don't think it should be you. I asked her to stay. It was only a little argument."

"But why shouldn't I go after her then. She won't talk to ye when she's mad at you. Ye know that"

"Will you guys stop ague! It's only waist of time! I can go after her!" Thayet rose from the chair and looked at George and Jon.

"I don't think it's a good idea. She'll probably mad at you too…" Jon looked down, and shifted uncomfortable in his chair.

"What?! Did you drag me into it?! Did you use me as a reason to stay?! You could just tell her about the dream!" Thayet looked angrily at Jon.

He rose from the chair, and pressed her into her chair again. "No, but I think she will blame you otherwise…" He looked down and got back to his chair.

George look confused at Jon. "What did ye say to her?"

"I said… I'm sorry I lied to you. The dream was when we was at the Drell Valley. After she was back from the first match…" He didn't look up, and quickly continued. "I said to her I loved her, and she walked away. Therefore the 'Come back Alanna' I want to ease thing between us again." There was a long silence between the three.

Thayet broke the silence. "You think she think's you love her as more than a friend, and therefore blame me, because I led you love her?"

"Yes…"

"You used the dream as an excuse so you could get everything good between you two again without worrying George and I?"

"Uhm. Yes."

"And now you want to go out after her, because you think she wants to talk to you, more than she wants to talk to George and I?"

"Uhm. Yes. I neither you nor George shall go with me."

"But…" Thayet stopped for a moment. "She could go everywhere!"

George stood. "Whether ye like it or not I go in direction of the Swoop, and look after her in that way. Ye can go elsewhere." He looked at Jon and Thayet. "And that's final! Jon, ye can take in what direction you like," He turned to Thayet. "and Thayet, will ye stay here, to IF she comes back. She most likely want, but I would like there was anyone if she comes back."

Thayet looked at him. "Well, okay." She turned to Jon. "See you later. Good luck." She rose.

"Hey I didn't say it was OK with me!" Jon rose too. "But if you two like it like that it's okay with me. See you later. We've wasted enough time with this." He went to the stables and saddled Darkness (A.N. Do anyone know what Jon's next horse's name is?) and went into the town and on the road, with George. "You goes in direction of the Swoop, I take any other way?"

George looked up. "Yes, 'n good luck Jon. Ye'll need it." With that he turned in direction of the Swoop.

"Good luck too, George." Jon sighed and took the nearest road. _And I need it too. She can be everywhere!_

Okay I thought it should be a oneshot, and it maybe turn into one. But if anyone like it I write a chapter two. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long...

Disclamier: I dont owe anything. Sniff

* * *

He rode for 4 hours and met nobody on the way. When he nearly gave up he saw a lonely rider in the horizon. _Oh, Mithros let it be Alanna! _He nugded Darkness into a gallop and came near the rider. The rider the hut up so he couldn't see the hair, but the horse looked a lot like Darkmoon.

"Alanna! Is it you?"

The rider stopped and turned the horse. It was...

* * *

Dumm, dumm, dumm.

I post the next chapter soon. Or maybe I turn it into a oneshot... I don't know. But please review. :)


End file.
